¿Que Hay de Malo Enamorarse?
by Park lee
Summary: Tiene que ocultar muy bien su relacion, pues su padre no le acepta a cualquiera, solo al que el mismo escoja, alquien mas entrara en su vida, alguien que detestara antes de conocerlo, con quien no se llevara muy bien cuando lo conozca.
1. Cap 1 Clases de Piano

ACLARACION: Naruto no es mio, si no del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes para crear esta historia XD

-

-

_Hola!!!_

_Aqui estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia!! Espero les guste mucho como el otro fic, no los entretengo mas y los dejo leer.  
_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Cap 1. Clases de Piano

-

-

-

Era algo realmente estresante, ser hija única del hombre mas importante en el ámbito empresarial y lo peor aun que él mismo le ahuyentara a los pretendientes que se le acercaban para alguna cita, siempre le decía…… _no están a tu altura_……_no me gusta para ti_…… _consíguete algo mejor hija_!... y no es que ella tuviera mal gusto, al contrario siempre eran jóvenes de buenas familias, pero no, al sr. Haruno no le parecía ninguno, como detestaba eso!

-

-

Pero no podía quejarse, a pesar de ser un padre _celoso_, porque eso era, era el padre mas maravilloso que pudiera existir, la ha consentido en todo, la ha mimado, hace todo lo que pueda para hacerla feliz, él ha llenado el hueco de su mamá, con todas sus atenciones él lo es todo para ella, su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella era una bebe, por esa razón no la recuerda mucho, solo por fotografía que su padre se ha encargado de poner en cada rincón de la casa.

-

-

A pesar de ser una niña rica, mimada y todo lo demás, no es caprichosa ni mucho menos engreída, al contrario es una chica dulce y encantadora, a sus 17 años, ya ha roto muchos corazones, no es porque ella quiera si no porque su padre no los acepta. Pero eso no evita que no tenga novio, así es, Sakura Haruno si tiene novio, a pesar de ser de una buena familia su padre no lo acepta, dice que tiene algo que no le parece, la verdad eso lo ve en todos, quien es su novio? Pues nada más y nada menos que Neji Hyuga, si un chico muy apuesto, piel muy blanca, ojos color perla, su cabello largo y negro, siempre se lo recogía en una coleta baja, Sakura era feliz a su lado, aunque tenía que mantener su relación a escondida de su padre, porque si no lo echaría todo a perder.

-

-

-Hija, no vas a bajar a desayunar?

-Enseguida bajo! Solo estoy terminando de arreglarme.- Sakura, a vista de los hombres, linda y encantadora, a vista de algunas mujeres, envidia y celos, no es que tuviera el cuerpo de una modelo ni mucho menos que fuera una lindura de mujer, pero no tenia que envidiarle nada a las otras mujeres.

-

-

Una vez terminado de arreglarse su uniforme, bajo al comedor donde estaba su padre, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla que ya era costumbre.

-

-

-Buenos días papá.- le dijo sentándose a un lado de él

-Buenos días corazón, dormiste bien?

-Si, muy bien.- dándole una sonrisa tierna.- Vendrás a cenar?- los sirvientes comenzaron a servir el desayuno

-Es lo más probable, no tengo ninguna reunión, así que vendré temprano, espero que tu también hagas lo mismo.- Le dijo sabiendo que Sakura tiene la costumbre que después de salir del instituto se va de compras o de paseo con sus amigas y no regresa hasta muy tarde.

-Deacuerdo, vendré temprano.- resignándose a no salir esta vez con sus amigas.

-

-

Termino de desayunar, se despidió de su padre y fue directo al coche que la esperaba fuera de su casa para llevarla al instituto, una vez llegado, pudo localizar a sus amigas, las únicas con las que ha podido llevar una muy linda y sincera amistad, Ino Yamanaka e Hinata Hyuga, sí, esta ultima es prima del novio de la pelirrosa, Neji, es por eso que se lleva tan bien con Hinata, sus dos amigas al igual que ella son parte de familias muy importantes. Al lado de ellas también estaba su novio, le encantaba verlo por las mañanas, le encantaba estar cerca de él, a Ino le parecía cursi que ella actuara así, pero no le importaba, eran los únicos momentos que podía compartir tranquilamente con su novio.

-

-

Las clases comenzaron, nada fuera de lo normal, clases de historia, matemática, física, etc., etc., etc. Era buena alumna, pero no le quitaba lo perezosa para estudiar, la que menos le gustaba era historia, menos con el profesor que tenia, su nombre Kakashi Hatake, siempre llegaba tarde y siempre daba excusas tontas, que por cierto nadie le creía, pero por un lado le gustaba que se tardara ya que así podría pasar un rato mas con Neji.

-

-

-Sakura, te gustaría que fuéramos al cine después de clases.- Le pregunta su novio

-Me encantaría, pero mi papá me pidió que llegara temprano

-Vamos Sakura, nunca le haces caso a tu padre

-Créeme esta vez tengo que hacerlo, además él también llegara temprano a cenar con migo

-Deacuerdo, entonces, mañana sin falta.- Se acerco a su novia para besarla

-Oigan tórtolos, dejen de besarse, ahí viene el profesor.- dijo su amiga Ino interrumpiéndolos

-

-

Y así termino un día de clases, sin novedades, ni sorpresas, aunque Sakura no acepto la invitación de su novio, eso no significaba que no pasara un rato con el después de clases, se fueron a una pequeña plaza no muy lejos del instituto, ahí se la pasaron abrazándose, besándose y no les importaba que los demás los vieran, además que Neji hacia todo eso porque algunos hombres siempre le hacían miradas maliciosas a su pareja, así que les demostraba que ella era de su propiedad, el ojiperla tenia un carácter, pacifico y un poco mal humorado, pero cuando estaba con la pelirrosa, era todo lo contrario, al igual que el Sakura trataba de demostrar que él ya tenia dueña, osea ella, porque habían muchas chicas que se lo querían arrebatar, hasta hacerle proposiciones muy indecorosas al chico, la verdad quien sabe si se ha resistido (¬¬)

-

-

Su pequeña tarde juntos, paso volando, deseaba pasar un rato mas con su novio, pero si lo hacia su padre de seguro la mataría y lo que menos quería era tener problemas con él, Neji la acompaño a su casa, la dejo una cuadra antes de llegar, no vaya a ser que se encuentre a su suegro y lo saque a patadas (XD), se despidieron con un rico y tierno beso, Sakura en verdad lo quería, y él la querrá de la misma manera?

-

-

Llego a su casa, su padre aun no había llegado, el personal de servicio le dio la bienvenida y tomaron sus cosas, ella se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, minutos después bajo para ver que había de interesante, pero nada, no había nada que la distrajera en esa casa, era el motivo por cual ella siempre llegaba tarde, se aburría en su propia casa, además su padre rara vez llegaba temprano y cuando el lo hacia, quería que ella también lo hiciera. Se fue al jardín, era lo único que podía distraerla, el lugar era muy amplio, muy bueno para esconderse y perderse un buen rato en el, a demás de ser muy hermoso y fresco, se recostó en una silla mecedora que estaba colgado de un árbol, se quedo dormida un rato por la tranquilidad, si no fuera porque llego una sirvienta a despertarla, hubiera seguido hasta muy tarde.

-

-

-Srta. Sakura…… Srta. Sakura…… su padre ya llego, la espera en el comedor.- Le dijo con voz suave la muchacha

-………mm… gracias Korina…- Dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica se levanto con pereza y fue directo donde estaba su padre, el comedor

-Hija! Me alegro mucho que hayas venido temprano.- Le dio un beso a su hija quien se acerco a él para saludarlo

-Me alegro que tú también lo hayas hecho

-Como estuvo tu día?

-Pues, normal, como todos los demás, no hay nada nuevo que contar, y tu?

-Ahora tengo mas trabajo que antes, por no decir el doble, pero no te cansare con mis problemas, mejor hablemos de lo que quería hablar con tigo

-Hablar con migo? Pensé que solo querías pasar un momento familiar

-A parte de eso, quiero aprovechar este momento

-A ver dime de que se trata.- Poniéndole atención a lo que su padre iba a decirle

-Como sabes siempre he querido que aprendas a tocar muy bien el piano y no estaría mal que tomaras unas clases…

-Pero papá yo se tocar muy bien el piano, no necesito clases, además ya me has contratado maestros y nunca me muestran nada nuevo y siempre dicen que ya se lo suficiente

-Lo se, pero necesitas perfeccionarlo, y que mejor que con un muy buen maestro, quiero ver a mi hija ser la mejor pianista del mundo

-Hay papá no exageres.- No le agradaba mucho la idea, no es que no pudiera, si no que no le parecía estar con maestros para "perfeccionarse" según su papá

-No exagero, es algo que se puede llegar a hacer.- Observo que a su hija no le agradaba la idea, pero aun así, siguió hablando.- por esa razón, te he contratado a un nuevo profesor para que venga a darte clases

-QUE??!! Pero papá, no necesito que me enseñen, ya puedo tocar el piano!!- Se exalto por la decisión de su padre

-Tranquila Sakura, se muy bien que puedes tocar el piano, pero ya te dije, necesitas perfeccionarlo y que mejor que con un maestro.- El señor Haruno se mantenía tranquilo

-Pues no, no quiero tomar esas clases, no insistas!

-Sakura, no es si quieres, lo harás porque yo lo digo! Y no se hable más del asunto.-Su padre ya estaba molesto por la actitud de la chica.- Mañana comienzas, así que tienes que estar temprano.

-Primero ahuyentas a los hombres de mi, y ahora me obligas a esto!- Se levanto muy molesta y se fue a su habitación, sin haber terminado su cena, es mas casi ni la había tocado.

-

-

Su padre se reprendía así mismo por haber mimado mucho a su hija, pero que le iba a hacer, era su única y preciosa hija, pero momentos como este, es cuando desearía que ella no se comportara como una rebelde.

-

-

-

:::::::::::::

-

-

-

-Lo dices en serio?- Le decía una de sus amigas

-Si, y lo peor de todo es que empiezo hoy, así que no podré acompañarlos después de clases, tengo que estar temprano, solo espero que mi maestro no sea un hombre amargado.- Decía de mala gana la pelirrosa

-Pero mírale el lado positivo, por lo menos tu mente estará distraída en algo.- Dijo la más tímida de todas

-Hay Hinata, eso no es distracción, eso es aburriendo, imagínate pasar casi toda la tarde sentada frente a un piano tocando y lo peor bajo la mirada de quien sabe que pervertido.- Dijo La rubia comprendiendo a su amiga pelirrosa

-Quien es pervertido?- Pregunto el Hyuga quien acababa de llegar a la conversación de las chicas y sentándose al lado de su novia y por supuesto saludándola con un beso

-El supuesto profesor de piano de Sakura.- Respondió la Yamanaka

-Profesor de piano?- Aun no entendía de lo que hablaban, así que miro a Sakura para que se lo explicara

-Mi padre contrato a un profesor de piano para que me diera clases.-Comenzó a explicarle a su novio

-Y no se supone que tu ya puedes tocarlo?

-Así es, pero él quiere que lo "perfeccione", puedes creerlo!?

-Pues no le veo lo malo

-Lo malo Hyuga es que Sakura comienza las clases hoy, lo que significa que ya no podrá salir más después de clases, ni contigo ni con nosotras

-Están bromeando verdad?- Dirigió la mirada a su novia

-No es broma……-Respondió la Haruno

-

-

El tiempo de las clases comenzaron, todos se dirigieron a sus aulas respectivas. Después de haber tenido sus clases normales, estas terminaron pero la última clase no la recibieron ya que el profesor tuvo asuntos personales que atender, por lo que terminaron antes de lo previsto y como siempre se reunieron a la salida.

-

-

-Y bien, donde iremos?- Pregunto la rubia a todos los presentes

-mmm… porque no vamos al cine, están dando una pelicula muy interesante y luego podemos ir a un lugar a bailar, que les parece.- Comento uno de los presentes que era conocido como el mas aventado, a parte de Ino claro, su nombre kiba Inuzuka, su familia ocupa un nivel alto en la sociedad, lleva una relación amorosa con la prima del novio de Sakura, Hinata, los dos se ven muy bien juntos, aunque Neji no este recuerdo con esa relación a ellos no les importa.

-No es mala idea…- dijo el novio de Ino que también integraba el grupo de amigos, este es todo lo contrario a Yamanaka, pues su actitud y carácter, es pasivo y cómodo, aunque en ocasiones no muestre ninguna expresión en su cara, Ino sabe interpretarla muy bien, es la única que por decirlo así, llevar una relación con el chico raro según sus amigos, su nombre Sai Nagasaki, hijo del dueño del mas importante sistema de seguridad de Japón lo que hace que le tengan un gran respeto.- Tu que dices Ino?

-Estoy deacuerdo, y los demás?

-Estamos deacuerdo.- Dijeron Hinata y Neji, mientras que Sakura no decía nada

-Que pasa Sakura, no te gusta la idea, prefieres ir a otro lado?- Le pregunto Kiba a su amiga

-No, no es eso Kiba es solo que……

-Tiene clases de piano.- Interrumpió Ino, terminando la frase

-Clases de piano? Pero Sakura tu no necesitas eso

-Lo se, pero papá insistió en que tenia que tomarlas, así que este día inicio con las clases.- Termino de decir resignada la Haruno.- Lo que significa que ya no podré salir con ustedes

-Que?? Eso no es posible.- Se quejo el Inuzuka

-Pero sin ti, no es lo mismo feita.- Dijo el novio de la rubia

-Se que es aguafiestas de mi parte chicos, pero tengo que obedecer a mi padre, ha hecho mucho por mi y no puedo fallarle

-Entonces solo hay una cosa que hacer.- Hablo el ojiperla

-En que estas pensando primo?

-Porque no nos acompañas al cine y cuando termine la función te vas a tomar tus clases, se que llegaras a tiempo

-Esa no es mala idea.-Comento Ino.- que dices, vamos?

……-La pelirrosa los observo y vio que cada uno tenia una mirada de suplica, lo cual hizo que terminara aceptando, todos se emocionaron y salieron rápidamente para iniciar su paseo.

-

-

Llegaron al cinema, los chicos escogieron la pelicula para ver, les pareció buena idea ver una de terror, así aprovecharían cada momento para abrazar a sus chicas, a ellas no les pareció la idea, pero terminaron aceptando ya que ellos ya habían pagado las entradas, compraron golosinas para y bebidas, entraron a la sala, casi nadie había, así que se pusieron mas cómodos. Se sentía tan bien al lado de su novio, lo quería mucho, lo amaba, era lo más importante en su vida, a parte de su padre, cada momento que compartían juntos lo aprovechaban al máximo, tanto que la pelirrosa no se dio cuenta de la hora.

-

-

-Por dios, Neji!! Mira la hora!! No puede ser llegare tarde, mi papa me va a matar!!

-Tranquila Sakura, te llevare a tu casa.- Le respondió el chico

-Lamento mucho dejarlos así chicos, pero en serio debo irme

-Descuida Sakura, entendemos.- dijo su amiga la rubia.- Suerte…

-

-

Se dispusieron a salir rápidamente del lugar, los dos iban como si huían de algún malhechor que quería hacerles daño, en la carretera de igual manera trataba de esquivar a todos los autos que mantenían un corrido lento, la pelirrosa no dejaba de decirle "_apresúrate Neji_" o "_hay no! Llegare tarde_" palabras que ponían nervioso al Hyuga, pero aun así no le decía nada…

-

-

………….

-

-

-

Se encontró con una mansión realmente hermosa, había escuchado de los Haruno y que tenían una empresa realmente importante. Cuando escucho la oferta del señor Soushi Haruno pensó que seria buena idea distraerse, además enseñarle a una joven malcriada y consentida como a su hija seria muy divertido, aun no la conocía pero estaba seguro que era igual que las demás, se derretiría no mas verlo, nadie se puede resistir a el, así que podrá los momentos de clases.

-

-

Bajo del auto y se dirigió a la entrada principal, esta se abrió y amablemente lo recibió un hombre elegante y educado, parecía ser el asistente de la familia, en otras palabras con el que tenían mas confianza, a su lado estaba la ama de llaves de igual manera habían puesto su confianza en ella.

-

-

-Usted deberá ser el profesor de la señorita Haruno.- Dijo el asistente

-Así es, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto…

Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 23 años, es un experto en tocar el piano, a su corta edad sabe tocarlo excelente, es muy apuesto, de un muy buen porte, se ve que es un chico refinado.

-Pase adelante joven, el señor Soushi no se encuentra, tuvo una junta muy importante, así me dejo a cargo para que le explicara todo

-Y donde esta mi alumna?

-Sobre eso, ella aun no llega, pero no tardara.- Dijo la ama de llaves.-… _eso espero_.- susurro, conociendo muy bien a Sakura

-

-

………

-

-

-Ya estamos cerca, no te preocupes.

-Que mas da, ya es tarde, no llegue a tiempo de todos modos

Llegaron por fin a la mansión, la pelirrosa se bajo del auto de su novio no sin antes despedirse de un gran beso lleno de amor por parte de ella.

-Disculpa las molestias Neji, se que fue tedioso oír mis quejas en todo el camino.- Le dijo ya fuera del auto.

-Descuida mi vida, a pesar de eso, me sentí feliz de traerte, y gracias por pasar la tarde juntos a pesar de tus clases, cuídate mucho, nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió y espero que su novia entrara a la casa para marcharse y así fue.

-

-

Al estar dentro diviso la presencia de la ama de llaves, mostraba un rostro molesto y de decepción por su llegada tarde a su primera clase de piano, ella era como su nana, aunque nunca se acostumbro a llamarla así, ella se ocupo de cuidarla cuando su madre murió y en los momentos que su padre parecía muy ocupado, Sakura le tenia mucho respeto

-

-

-Te has dado cuenta de loa hora que es!!? Sabes que tienen tu primera clase de piano!! Y te dignas en venir tarde!

-Ya! Ya! Ya entendí, no me regañes Satori, y donde esta

-Esta en el salón esperándote.- Ya estaba más calmada

-

-

Se dirigió al salón, era muy grande, ahí era donde estaba el piano, en ocasiones no muy constantes ella tocaba piano, mas cuando se sentía triste o algo similar, pero normalmente ese lugar no visitado por nadie, a menos que supiera tocar el piano. Cuando entro no vio a nadie, supuso que talvez que profesor se canso de esperarla y se fue… _la que me espera cuando venga papá_… pensaba resignada, sabiendo el gran sermón que le daría, a parte que en la cena anterior no terminaron muy bien. Supuso que el salón estaba solo, fue directo al piano y comenzó a tocarlo, no estaba inspirada, si no que al verlo ahí tan abandonado decidió tocar algo sencillo, pero una voz la detuvo.

-

-

-Al parecer le gusta entrar tarde a sus clases señorita Haruno.- Esa vos tan serena y penetrante la asusto demasiado.- Pero para pasar mas tiempo con su novio no pierde el tiempo.- Ahora estaba frente a ella

-Lo-Lo lamento, di-disculpe, quien es usted.- No entendía como un hombre joven como él estaba en su casa.

-Soy su nuevo profesor de piano, Sasuke Uchiha, así que si es tan amable le pediré que para la próxima vez sea puntual, detesto tener que alargar las clases por irresponsabilidad.- El tono que ocupo era muy frio y serio.

-

_No es posible, mi nuevo profesor es joven y muy guapo pero es un amargado de primera, como es posible que pueda soporta esto?..._

_-_

-Ah! Y otra cosa, creo que tendremos mucho trabajo, al parecer no sabe tocar muy bien el piano

-

_Que?? Acaso dijo que no puedo tocar el piano? Esto es increíble, definitivamente esto no saldrá bien!!! _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Les gusto??? De cualquier forma espero me dejen sus reviews, sean buenos o malos los aceptare. Si se habran dado cuenta tuve que inventar unos nombres y apellidos, en el caso de Sai y en el del papá de Sakura XD.

-

Espero tener su apoyo tambien con esta historia. Sobre el otro fic, les pedire que me tengan pasiencia, como les habia dicho me esta costando mucho por mi falta de imaginacion, que hasta el momento no se donde esta ^ ^u

-

Cuidense mucho!!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!

-

Saluditos!!

_Atte. Park_lee_


	2. Cap 2 Conociendolo y Odiandolo

ACLARACION: Naruto no es mio, si no del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes para crear esta historia XD

.

_Aqui, retomando el fic que deje abandonado ^ ^u, me dedicare a este y pues dependiendo de como avance en los otros que ya comence a escribir, los subire, les aseguro que son historias realmente buenas, no porque sea yo la autora XD, bueno espero les guste este capi, nos leemos abajo!!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Cap. 2. Conociéndolo y Odiándolo**

.

.

_Por que papá habrá contratado a un profesor tan joven? Bueno no es tan joven, pero comparado a los otros lo es…… pero eso de que sirve, es un total amargado, desde que vine no ha dejado de decir que no soy buena con el piano, acaso él es un experto? No lo creo, a penas quizá esta iniciando la universidad, no creo que sepa algo……… _

_._

_.  
_

-Srta. Haruno, podría por favor dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse en lo que esta haciendo

-Lo-Lo siento.- _Es que en el poco rato que llevo de conocerlo, ya lo detesto, aunque reconozco que es muy atractivo, si, lo es…… es posible que tenga unos 23 a 25 años y con esa mirada fría y profunda me recuerdan mucho a Neji……… _

-Si lo desea puedo regalarle un retrato mío para que no se canse de verlo.- El comentario de su profesor la saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que se sonrojara al darse cuenta que lo había estado observando desde hace rato.

-Lo-Lo siento.- Mas roja de lo que estaba no podía estar

-Es lo único que puede decir? Lo siento? Vaya, nunca había conocido a una señorita tan callada, aunque si fuera de esa manera creo que seria una excelente pianista, pero es todo lo contrario.- Esto causo una molestia en la chica

-Escúcheme bien! Que le quede claro que sí puedo tocar el piano, deje de decir que no puedo! Además si tanto se queja de cómo toco, porque no fácilmente se va y deja de darme clases! Yo no solicite un profesor!

-Pero tu padre si.- _Un momento, desde cuando me tutea? No recuerdo haber llegado a eso_

-Mi padre piensa diferente a mí, y esta es una de esas diferencias.- Fueron interrumpidos por una muchacha de la servidumbre

-Disculpe señorita Sakura, el joven Neji le habla por teléfono

-Dile que ensegui……- Rápidamente su profesor hablo por ella

-Dígale que no puede atender la llamada, porque esta en sus clases de piano y que por favor no interrumpa.- _Que?? Acaso esta loco? Como se le ocurre decir eso? Él no es nadie para decir esas cosas_

-Oiga, que le pasa?

-Quiero que te quede claro algo, en toda clase hay reglas y estas son las que tienes que cumplir, tienes que ser puntual, tienes que poner atención a las lecciones y nada de interrupciones, como llamadas telefónicas, así que ve a sentarte frente al piano y toca Claro de Luna, quiero escuchar como lo tocas.- _Simplemente era increíble! Él no podía darme ordenes, aunque sea mayor que yo, no puede ser mejor que yo en el piano, de alguna manera esto tiene que acabar_.

.

.

No tuvo mas que aceptar e ir a tocar el piano, pero con la tensión que ya tenia, no podía tocarlo como debería hacerlo, así que por lógica, con eso tuvo para que el profesor Uchiha estuviera convencido que no era buena tocando el piano.

.

.

/////////

.

.

El siguiente día en el instituto…

.

-Es increíble! Solo llevo una clase con él y ya no lo soporto!

-Oye Sakura, y de verdad esta muy bueno tu profesor

-Ino, estoy hablando de algo muy serio, de nada le sirve ser apuesto, si su carácter es horrible

-Hay, pero yo me conformaría con tener a un profesor así, aunque sea amargado

-Con tigo no se puede Ino.

-Hola chicas, listas para entrar a clases?- Dijo la ojiperla que acaba de llegar

-Si ya estamos listas.- Dijo la rubia

-Un momento aun no he visto a Neji, es raro que no venga antes de iniciar las clases, dime Hinata, no lo has visto?

-Pues la verdad no, el fue el primero en venirse, creí que ya habías hablado con el

-No, bueno a lo mejor se entretuvo con sus amigos, tal vez lo veo al final de las clases.

.

Se dirigieron a sus salones a tomar sus respectivas clases, normal como siempre, Sakura pudo ver a Neji en clases ya que la mayoría las tenia con él, se disculpo con ella diciéndole que había tenido un percance y que no pudo llegar antes que iniciaran las clases, cosa que ella termino disculpándolo, de todas maneras ella lo quería mucho, como no perdonarle las cosas, además su relación últimamente se había vuelto fuerte, ella le demostraba cuanto lo quería y él aunque no fuera expresivo, intentaban hacerle saber que también la quería.

.

.

…………

.

.

Llevaba una semana con sus clases, y la relación con su profesor no había cambiado mucho, pero por órdenes de su padre tenia que seguir con ellas, y por culpa de esas clases no podía pasar mucho tiempo con Neji, solo por la mañana en clases y en los recesos, eso no era suficiente, sentí a que cada vez se alejaba mas de él.

.

-Bien Sakura, veremos que tanto has mejorado, ahora quiero que toques una de Beethoven, For Elise.- _Bien prepárese, porque algo mejor que esto no escuchara_

_.  
_

La pelirroja se inspiro, toco como nunca el piano, la verdad sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien, le iba a mostrar a su engreído profesor que ella no es cualquier estudiante, que ella no es……

.

-Detente Sakura……- _Y ahora que? Le gusto tanto que me detuvo?_- Quiero que toques para demostrar lo buena que eres, no para impresionarme, vuelve a tocar y esta vez que sea de verdad…- _Es increíble! Se atrevió a decirme eso? Yo no intentaba impresionarlo, yo nada mas…_-Sakura estoy esperando…- _Lo odio!!_

_-_Lo siento

.

Volvió a tocarlo, pero esta vez era diferente, se supone que tiene que estar concentrada en lo que hace, pero al parecer no lo estaba, por lo que no estaba tocando bien…

.

-Detente Sakura

-Y ahora que!

-No lo estas haciendo bien, como quieres que reconozca que puedes tocar el piano si no lo haces.- Sakura tenia una cara de pocos amigos, ella realmente no quería estas clases, quería su vida, ahora por culpa de ellas, no podía pasar mas tiempo con sus amigos y mucho menos con Neji, hasta las llamadas le prohibieron. El pelinegro se acerco a ella.- Escucha, se que me odias.- _En verdad lo cree?-_ Pero por que no tratamos de llevarnos bien para que las clases no sean tan tediosas, que dices.- _Y cree que voy a caer en su juego? Ni loca_

-No creo que podamos llevarnos bien, mientras me este dando clases lo dudo

-……. Como tu quieras, continuemos con la clase.

.

_Que habría pasado si aceptaba su oferta?...... tal vez nunca lo sabré _

_._

_.  
_

…………

.

.

Sábado, un lindo día para disfrutarlo, sin clases, sin su profesor de piano, era realmente un lindo día, pero antes de poder disfrutar tenia que hablar con su padre, necesitaba hacerlo, por esa razón se encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa, donde normalmente él pasaba leyendo algún libo interesante.

.

-Papá?

-Hola, preciosa, en que puedo ayudarte?- Dejo a un lado un libro de historia que leía para prestar atención a su hija

-Necesito pedirte algo

-Lo que sea solo dímelo

-Pues, al final de todo sabes que he aceptado tomar más clases de piano, pero hay algo que quiero.

-A ver de que se trata?

-Quiero que cambies a mi profesor de piano

-A tu profesor? Y eso porque? Cual es el motivo?

-Es que no lo soporto, es un…… engreído y todo el tiempo pasa solo regañándome, simplemente no lo quiero como profesor.- Dijo la chica como si tuviera al Uchiha frente a ella

-……… Es una pena Sakura, pero por esta vez no puedo cumplir tu capricho, no lo cambiare solo porque a ti no te gusta

-Pero papá, no es un capricho…..

-Lo sea o no, no lo cambiare, además me agrada mucho ese chico, tiene un aire que me inspira confianza, así que olvídate del asunto.- el señor Haruno, tenia un aire de tranquilidad, intentaba no alterarse con las peticiones de su hija

-Es que tu no lo conoces! Soy yo quien pasa mas tiempo con él, papá por favor!

-Te dije que no vamos a hablar del asunto, esta decidido no lo voy a cambiar!

-………- La pelirrosa se molesto tanto que salió de esa gran habitación cerrando la puerta con toda su fuerza, mostrando su enfado

-La culpa la tengo yo, por haberla malcriado, ahora tengo que sufrir las consecuencias.- Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y continuo con su lectura.

.

Mientras la chica iba hecha una fiera hacia su habitación, por supuesto no estaba sola, desde muy temprano, su amiga Ino había llegado para verla, ya que entre semana era difícil pasar más tiempo juntas.

.

-Y bien? Que te dijo?... por la cara que traes, no son buenas noticas

-No me lo vas a creer!! A mi padre le cae bien el engendro ese! Dice que "tiene un aire que le inspira confianza", ja! Eso es el colmo!

-En otras palabras, se rehusó a cambiarlo

-Exacto!

-Tranquilízate Saku, mejor no arruines tu día, recuerda que tienes una cita con Neji y de paso podemos aprovechar de ir de compras antes que te veas con él, que dices? Vamos a distraernos?- Ella sabia muy bien como captar su atención, con dos simples palabras "Neji" y claro "compras"

-Tienes razón, no desperdiciare mi fin de semana pensando en mi _profesor de piano_.- tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la planta baja. Ahí se toparon con su padre

-Señor Haruno, buenos días! Como esta?

-Ino, buenos días, muy bien a pesar de los malos ratos.- Hizo una pequeña mirada a su hija.- y tu como estas? Como esta tu padre?

-Jeje!- Dando una pequeña risa.- Yo muy bien y mi padre muy entretenido en el negocio, gracias por preguntar

-Me imagino como estará, lo saludas de mi parte

-Sera un placer

-Nos vamos.- Ahora fue Sakura la que hablo, aun seguía molesta con su padre.

-Y a donde van?

-Iremos de compras.- Hablo la rubia

-Bueno entonces aprovecha y te compras un vestido para esta noche Sakura y tu también Ino

-Y a que se debe eso?-Pregunto su hija intrigada

-Habrá una fiesta por el cumpleaños del señor Hakomori el empresario financiero más importante en todo Japón, así que estamos invitados, ahí también estará su hijo, es buena oportunidad para conocerlo Sakura…-No tuvo respuesta de su hija.- No se demoren, te quiero temprano Sakura.

-Esta bien, vámonos Ino.- Y las dos chicas salieron de la mansión Haruno a comenzar la misión de compras.

.

.

.........

.

.

Después de visitar muchas tiendas, por fin encontraron los vestidos perfectos para la fiesta, además se acercaba la hora en que Sakura se reuniría con Neji y no quería hacerlo esperar, Ino se hizo cargo de las bolsas dejando a Sakura libre para reunirse con su novio. El ya la esperaba en el lugar acordado, primero fueron a ver una película, en ese momento lo disfrutaron mucho, hace mucho que no pasaban momentos solos y hoy lo aprovecharían mucho. Después de salir del cine, fueron a comer algo, Neji escogió un lugar muy lujoso, para tener un poco de privacidad, además el apellido Hyuga tenía un gran peso, por tal razón no se negaban, y así fue.

.

La pelirroja estaba muy feliz al lado del castaño, estaban teniendo un momento muy íntimo, tanto los besos como las caricias subían de nivel, ellos estaban en una mesa retirada de los demás, a ellos no los podían ver, así que eso les permitía tener libertad en sus caricias.

.

-Espera Neji

-Que sucede.-Decía el castaño entre besos

-Debo irme, ya es muy tarde

-Oh vamos Sakura, sabes que no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos y ahora decides irte?- Se separo de ella par observarla

-El problema es que han invitado a mi padre a una fiesta y tengo que acompañarlo.

-Y a que fiesta es?

-Pues al parecer es para celebrar el cumpleaños de un señor muy importante según mi papá.

-El señor Hakomori, supongo

-Si, ese mismo

-Bueno en ese caso, no tengo que decir, además la familia esta invitada, asi que podremos vernos

-Iras también? Ahora si tengo ánimos de ir, me pondré bella para ti.- Deposito un beso en sus labios

-Me muero por verte.

.

Se despidieron en el centro comercial, no podía llevarla a su casa porque su padre estaba ahí y no podía arriesgarse a que los encontrara, además Ino la estaría esperando para llegar juntas, después de todo así salieron, Su rubia amiga mientras esperaba a la pelirroja estuvo acompañada de su novio Sai, así que también la paso de maravilla.

.

Llegaron a la mansión Haruno, las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirrosa dispuestas a arreglarse. Las horas pasaban y el momento de irse a la fiesta había llegado.

.

-Señoritas, el Señor las espera abajo.- Dijo el ama de llaves frente a la puerta de las jóvenes

-Dile que en unos segundos bajamos!- Se escucho desde el interior de la habitación.

Y así fue, segundos después las dos mujeres jóvenes iban bajando las escaleras y varios ojos se posaron en ellas

-Vaya! Al parecer hoy seré la envidia de toda la velada!

-No exagere señor Haruno.- Decía la rubia cortésmente, mientras que su compañera se ahorro los comentarios

-Aun sigues molesta hija? Vamos, no puedes pasar todo el tiempo así, además vamos a una fiesta

-Tu padre tiene razón Sakura, será mejor que cambies tu humor.- La Yamanaka decidió apoyar al padre de la chica, lo menos que quería era pasar un mal momento de tensión.

-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan.- Término diciendo derrotada la pelirrosa, además tenían razón, no podía llegar con tremendo humor a la fiesta, además con solo recordar el hecho que vera a su novio es suficiente.

.

El camino a la casa del señor Hakomori fue muy tranquilo, el papá de Sakura les pregunto como les fue en el centro comercial, a lo que ellas respondieron que todo con normalidad, omitiendo claro, el momento con Neji. Por fin llegaron, al momento de entrar las miradas se posaron en ellos, eso era normal, además el señor Haruno es muy conocido por sus grandes negocios. Se dirigieron donde estaba el festejado quien a su ves estaba acompañado por otras personas.

.

-Hakomori! Felicidades! Y veo que tienes muy buena compañía

-Claro! Tengo a los Hyuga a mi lado y por supuesto a mi hijo, Takuma

-Es un gusto conocerte.- Dijo amablemente el señor Haruno, mientras tanto Sakura y Neji se daban pequeñas miradas sin poner atención a lo que ocurría, por lo que no se dio cuenta que la chica que su padre la llamaba.-……Sakura… Hija…

-Lo siento papá, dime

-Quiero presentarte a Takuma el hijo de Hakomori.- El mencionado era un joven de unos 18 años, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos miel, con una sonrisa encantadora que cautivaba a muchas

-Es un gusto Sakura.- El chico se acerco a ella para tomar su mano y besarla a lo que la pelirrosa solo se limito a sonrojarse.- Es un placer al fin conocerte.- Todo esto era bajo la mirada seria de un Hyuga, quien con este hecho quería matar al individuo que toco a su novia.

-Como, ya sabias de mi?

-Mi padre y el tuyo me han hablado mucho de ti

-En serio?- La chica observo a su padre quien la miraba con una sonrisa

-Porque no llevas a Sakura a bailar hijo, para que así puedan conocerse más.- Dijo el señor Hakomori. Los dos jóvenes se fueron al centro

-Oye Neji.- Le hablo la rubia.- Vamos a bailar?- Sabia que el castaño estaba muerto de celos al ver la escena, así que decidió llevarlo al centro del lugar para poder estar cerca de Sakura.

.

Bailaron una pieza tranquila, no hablaron en todo el baile y claro la otra pareja no les despejaba la mirada, fue hasta que Ino se les acerco para cambiar pareja.

.

-Disculpen… no hay problema si bailo contigo?

-Claro que no.- Dijo el joven dándole una sonrisa

-Tu Sakura puedes bailar con Neji.- Al decir esto el Hyuga se acerco a la chica para iniciar el siguiente baile que fue a favor de ellos, pues era una muy lenta.

-Parecías muy feliz cuando te presentaron, hasta te sonrojaste.- Dijo muy serio el chico

-De que hablas Neji, eso no es cierto

-……

.

La pareja seguía discutiendo, mientras ni uno de ellos se percato de las personas que se hacían presentes en aquel lugar, un par de jóvenes algo mayores, uno de ellos parecía estar encantado por estar en una fiesta, mientras que el otro… estaba fastidiado por asistir, pero no podía negarse a la invitación del señor Haruno. Entraron y pudieron percatarse que había mucha presencia de adultos y poca de jóvenes, luego a lo lejos pudo ver al Haruno conversando con otras personas, decidió ir donde estaba.

.

No presto atención a nadie de aquel salón, no le pareció que hubiera algo interesante en aquel lugar, pero su amigo si observaba todo y a todos, hasta que detuvo su vista en una figura que para él le pareció la diosa mas hermosa que pudiera existir, aunque en apariencia se notaba que era una chica menor, pero eso no evito interesarse en ella, su piel era como de porcelana, su hermoso cabello largo se miraba muy bien cuidado y sus ojos, ojos que un instante creyó que observaron los suyos por segundos, le parecieron el color perla mas lindos en este mundo.

.

Llegaron donde aquellos hombres que daban aire de personas importantes, y al estar ahí llamo a uno de ellos.

.

-Señor Haruno.- El mencionado lo observo

-Sasuke!- Se acerco al joven.- Que bueno que aceptaras mi invitación.- dijo saludándolo

-El es un amigo, Naruto Uzumaki

-Un gusto conocerlo señor.- De igual manera lo saludo cordialmente

-El gusto es mío, pero vengan quiero presentarles a alguien.

.

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa seguía bailando con su novio, ya habían terminado la discusión y se habían "reconciliado", mientras estaba entretenida abrazando al chico, observo hacia donde esteba su padre y lo que vio la hizo pararse de golpe.

.

-Que sucede? –Le dijo el castaño sorprendido

-Que diablos hace él aquí?- Y el Hyuga miro hacia donde ella observaba y pudo notar la presencia de dos chicos que nunca había visto.

-Quienes son?

-Uno de ellos es mi profesor de piano.

.

El fin de semana que tanto había añorando la Haruno se estaba opacando o arruinando con la tan sola presencia del Uchiha en esa fiesta, nunca pensó verlo en estos dos días, mucho menos en esa fiesta, _ya se, lo ignorare, hare de cuenta que no lo he visto y así no arruinara mi noche._

_.  
_

-Sakura, tu padre te llama.- Fue la prima de su novio quien se había acercado para darle el mensaje de su padre, _y ahora que._

_._

_._

* * *

.

_Y??? Les gusto? Por favor haganmelo saber, necesito saber si esta historia es de su agrado como la anterior, les aseguro que la trama es muy interesante, como siempre se aceptan ideas, saben que ellas me ayudan mucho! A pesar que fue hace mucho que me dejaron comentarios quiero agradecer a: **LOVE, kurenai95, Gotiitaaxz y marjugagu. **_

**.**

_Cuidense Mucho y espero poder actualizar rapido y claro, espero tener muchos reviews. Nos leemos en la proxima!!  
_

_Saluditos!!!_

**.**

**.**


	3. Cap 3 Fin de Semana Arruinado

**ACLARACION:** Naruto no es mio, si no del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes para crear esta historia XD

.

_Hola!! Como estan? Anciosas por leer el nuevo capi? Bueno, solo les digo que lo disfruten y que nos leemos abajo!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Cap. 3. Fin de Semana Arruinado!**

.

.

Al saber que su padre la llamaba, sabia que no era para algo bueno, mucho menos con la presencia de su "profesor" en ese lugar, solo rogaba no pasar tiempo con él, eso seria lo más desastroso que pudiera pasarle. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre, y solo recordó lo de esa mañana cuando discutió con su padre por causa de él, eso la molesto más. Al llegar donde su padre, hizo como si no viera al Uchiha.

.

-Me llamaste papá

-Hija, quiero que le hagas compañía a Sasuke y a su amigo.- _Que!!!?-_ Como te darás cuenta ellos no conocen a nadie y no quiero que se incomoden en la fiesta.- _Imposible, no puede estar pidiéndome eso, sabe muy bien que no me agrada!_, la expresión de la chica era de molestia Sasuke lo noto y le causo gracia.

-Pero, papá estoy con mis amigos y…

-Mejor aun, así se los presentas.- Su padre sabia muy bien el desagrado de Sakura hacia Sasuke, por eso intentaba que se llevara bien con él.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo sin más, ahora se puso frente a su _profesor_.- Buenas noches.- Lo saludo con una reverencia, pero antes que él hablara se le adelanto su amigo rubio.

-Tu eres Sakura, cierto? Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto conocerte al fin.- Al decir esto recibió un codazo de su compañero por hablar de mas.

-Gracias Naruto el gusto es mío, veo que eres muy agradable

-Claro que si! Mi humor es mejor que el del teme!- Y recibió otro golpe

-Concuerdo contigo.- Dijo entre risas.- Síganme, les presentare a mis amigos.- Y los dos hombres siguieron el paso de la pelirrosa hasta llegar frente a un grupo de chico de la misma edad de ella.

_Puros mocosos_.- Pensó el pelinegro

-Chicos!

-Sakura! Donde te habías metido, te estab…..- No termino de decir la frase al ver la presencia masculina que iba detrás de su amiga.- Por dios Sakura! Quien es él

-Quiero presentarles a Sasuke Uchiha, mi profesor de piano.- Lo dijo en tono desagradable, que el azabache pudo notar.- Y él es Naruto……- Intento recordar el apellido

-Uzumaki.- Le ayudo el mencionado.- Es un gusto conocerlos

-Y ellos son mis amigos: Takuma Hakomori, hijo del señor Hakomori, ella es Ino Yamanaka, Sai Nagasaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga, prima de Neji.- Al terminar de decir sus nombres cada uno saludo como correspondía y al parecer el rubio había quedado encantado con la presencia de uno de ellos.

-Hinata…-Dijo en susurro que nadie mas escucho

.

Después de las presentaciones, los chicos conocieron un poco más a los nuevos conocidos, mientras que las chicas estaban en un lugar no muy retirado hablando de cierto chico.

.

-Oye frentona! Porque no me habías dicho que tu profesor es una de las maravillas de este mundo!

-Ino, no exageres que no es la gran cosa

-Estas ciega o que! No puedes ver la belleza, la elegancia, la…

-Ya no quiero oírte! Solo hablas tonterías…- Se giro hacia su otra amiga y noto como estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada.- Hinata, que te pasa? Sucede algo?

-N-No, no es n-nada.- Al decir esto puso su vista nuevamente hacia el rubio que estaba al otro extremo quien también la observo, haciendo que se pusiera aun mas nerviosa, pero sus amigas no notaron eso.

.

.

……

.

.

Ya habían transcurrido algunas horas, en las cuales Sakura se la paso bailando con Neji, aunque en algunas ocasiones Takuma también bailaba con ella. Su profesor observaba cada movimiento de ella, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de bailar con ella, en esos momentos estaba con el ojiperla y sin dudarlo se acerco.

.

-Disculpen.- La joven pareja lo observo.- Bailamos?- El pelinegro de extendió su mano a la chica, ella sin saber si negarse o no, vio a su novio para saber si le decía algo, pero solo obtuvo un "ve", con eso no pudo negarse, aunque hubiese deseado que le dijera no.

.

No le parecía la idea de bailar con él, suficiente era con tenerlo junto a ella en la fiesta, pero no podía comportarse como una desaliñada, ni mucho menos como una joven malcriada, bailaron una canción romántica, era necesario estar pegados, y aunque ella intentara no estar muy cerca del moreno, él hacia todo lo contrario, apretando su agarre por la cintura.

.

Faltaba poco para que la canción terminara y la Haruno estaba ansiosa porque eso sucediera, no estaba segura, pero esa cercanía con su profesor le estaba causando algo que no sabia con exactitud que era, además de sentir el olor de su perfume, que estaba segura que era el mismo que usaba cuando le daba clases, no iba a salir nada bueno esa noche, las palabras del Uchiha la hicieron salir de su trance.

.

-Tengo entendido que te es prohibido tener novio.- La chica lo observo sorprendida.- Y menos que sea Neji Hyuga.- _C-Como sabe t-todo eso?-_ Pero, por lo que acabo de ver, tu haces lo contrario.- El rostro de Sakura era de total asombro

.

La canción termino y ellos regresaron donde estaban los demás, él pudo notar como lo que le dijo le afecto, pues parecía algo inquieta.

.

-Vaya Sakura! Como te envidio!- Le dijo su rubia amiga, refiriéndose al baile con su profesor.

-No le veo la envidia.-Decía con un pequeño enfado.- Y donde esta Hinata.- Comenzó a buscar a la mencionada, pero no la encontraba

-Esta bailando con el amigo de tu profesor, mmm… no se porque, pero se me hace que ahí hay algo raro, no lo crees

-Discúlpame Ino, tengo que ir al baño

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, esta bien, iré sola, gracias

.

Mientras ella se dirigía al baño, el Uchiha también dio la excusa de ir al baño y fue tras la chica. Cuando llego al área de los baños se quedo afuera de estos esperándola, solo pasaron unos minutos para que ella saliera.

.

Al salir no observo nada a su alrededor y precisamente en ese momento el lugar estaba solo, dio unos pasos cuando alguien la tomo por el brazo y la arrincono a una pared cerca del lugar, la chica se asusto mucho, pensando que seria algún hombre pervertido, pero por alguna razón se tranquilizo al ver quien era.

.

-Pr-Profesor?... Que hace aquí? Acaso mi papá también le dijo que me vigilara en el baño, además de indagar en mi vida personal.- En su rostro mostraba molestia por la idea que en ese momento tenia.

-Te equivocas, tu padre no me ha dicho que te vigile…

-Ah no? Entonces por que me sigue?- No obtuvo respuesta.-...... no va a decirle sobre lo de Neji?

-Hmp……-_Que tipo de respuesta es esa_?-…… eso depende de que me darás a cambio.- Un sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- _Esta esperando que le pague? Que tipo más codicioso_.

-Cuanto vale su silencio.- _Solo espero no sea mucho, porque será difícil pedírselo a mi papá_.

-No he mencionado dinero.-

-Entonces, que es lo que quiere.- _Hay no, esto no me huele bien_

-mmm…- Fue acercándose poco a poco al rostro de la chica.- Algo mucho mejor

.

Al decir esas palabras la pelirrosa no supo cuando, pero sus labios ahora habían sido atrapados por otros que en ese momento la estaban dejando casi inconsciente por la intensidad del beso, beso que la estaba haciendo sentir cosas extrañas que ni con Neji había sentido. Necesitaba aire en ese momento, pero no quería dejar de sentir esos labios tan deliciosos, tan suaves, tan……

.

-Creo que con eso será suficiente...- Corto el beso, pero no la distancia, su voz de escuchaba ronca y lo que veían sus ojos no ayudaban mucho, pues la chica parecía que lo había disfrutado, y en su mente cruzo que no seria la primera ni la ultima.-…… por el momento.

.

La dejo, parecía estar en trance, lo que acaba de suceder no podía asimilarlo….. _Mi profesor de piano acaba de besarme!_... Pero más allá de eso, solo podía pensar en la sensación de ese momento. Tenia que regresar, si no, los demás comenzarían a preocuparse y la buscarían.

.

.

……

.

.

No estaba bien, se sentía observada y en cada movimiento que hacia, lo hacia torpemente y es que estaba segura su penetrante mirada estaba sobre ella, intentaba aferrarse a su novio, pero cada ves que lo hacia, solo recordaba el beso, realmente era frustrante todo aquello, ahora solo deseaba que la fiesta concluyera, para así poder marcharse a su casa.

.

-Sakura, que sucede, actúas muy raro.- Los dos jóvenes se encontraban solos en una terraza con vista al jardín de la gran mansión.

-No pasa nada, todo esta bien, es solo que me siento cansada.- Intentaba sacar aquel beso de sus pensamientos, pero era inútil.

-Pues tu expresión dice otra cosa.- Dijo molesto al ver que Sakura no tenia intención de decirle nada.

-En serio Neji, no tengo nada

-Bien, lo que tú digas

-Sakura!- El grito de su amiga los alarmo.- Tu padre te esta buscando!

-Que!

-No se preocupen, yo ya me voy.- Y el Hyuga salió de aquel lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra en especial a Sakura.

-Que paso? Acaso se pelearon?

-Solo un pequeño mal entendido.

.

Después de aquello, Sakura, Ino y el señor Haruno se fueron de la fiesta, no sin antes despedirse de todos sus amigos, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron un poco mas, pues el Uzumaki estaba encantado conociendo a su nueva "amiga", aunque cierto chico estuviera molesto con tal cercanía, no se mantuvieron mucho tiempo en la fiesta, el moreno no le encontraba la gracia estar ahí sin la Haruno, así que a regañadientes el rubio tuvo que aceptar.

.

Antes de llegar a su casa pasaron a la de Ino para dejarla, luego continuaron con su trayecto. No hubo ni una sola palabra, ni aun cuando llegaron, la pelirrosa solo le limito a subir a su habitación.

.

-Hija, estas molesta?

-Porque lo dices papá?- Le dijo la chica desde las gradas

-Has estado seria, no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesta, solo estoy… cansada, iré a dormir.- Continuo su paso.- No olvides lo de mañana papá.

-Claro que no princesa.

.

Llego a su habitación, quito su ropa y puso su pijama, estaba tan cansada que no tenia ánimos de darse una ducha. Se metió en su cama y se durmió, no sin antes recordar el beso y dar una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

……

.

.

Domingo, ultimo día que tenia para disfrutar antes de toparse nuevamente con él, por tal razón tenia que distraerse, pasarla bien y no pensar en nada y en nadie, solo en ella y en su padre, porque este día tenia que ser diferente al anterior.

.

Su padre se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa leyendo un libro, como era costumbre, esperando que su hija se uniera en su lectura, pero tal parecía que ella tardaba en llegar. Con media hora de retraso ella apareció.

.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- Dijo su padre sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Lo siento, es que no sabia que ponerme

-Tanto para venir a la biblioteca de tu casa?-

-Pues… la verdad tenía otros planes

-Otros planes? Y cuales son.- Puso el libro a un lado para ponerle atención a su hija

-Como normalmente pasamos el domingo juntos, leyendo aquí, estuve pensando que seria bueno, salir y divertirnos un rato.- La Haruno observaba cada gesto de su padre, esperando que aceptara.

-Bueno, tienes algo en mente?

-Ya desayunaste?

-No

-Entonces comencemos por ahí, desayunemos fuera.

.

Y ese era su plan, todos los domingos lo dedican para estar juntos, aunque eso signifique pasar leyendo en la biblioteca, entre semana no conviven mucho, él con su trabajo y ella con sus clases en la escuela y sus clases de piano, es muy raro que se vean. Por esa razón este día lo pasaban lo mejor podían, aunque en esta ocasión iba a ser diferente.

.

Se pasaron casi todo el día visitando diferentes lugares, comieron y hasta fueron al cine, aunque al padre de Sakura no le gustaran para nada las películas románticas, pero aun así complació a su hija. Él ya no estaba para ese tipo de salidas, estaba cansado, pero su hija le suplico ir a un último lugar y pues no se lo negó, al que después la pelirrosa se arrepentiría de haber ido.

.

El lugar era grande, había muchas personas de todas las edades, y es que la pista de hielo era la mayor atracción a pesar que estaba dentro de un centro comercial, el más grande del país. La pelirrosa quito sus zapatos y se puso unos patines, le pidió a su padre que la acompañara, tuvo que aceptar, sabiendo que no podía negarse, definitivamente prefería pasar el domingo leyendo en su casa.

.

Sakura no era muy buena patinadora, por esa razón no iba con sus amigos a ese lugar, le daba vergüenza que ellos se rieran de ella por no saber, en cambio con su padre era diferente, así que se mantenía solo en la orilla para no molestar a las demás personas. Junto a su padre intentaban patinar, pero en ese intento la chica hizo un mal movimiento y fue a chocar con una persona que no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos, y la posición en la que quedaron no era muy buena que digamos a vista de todos. Ella había caído sobre una figura masculina que hasta el momento que hablo pudo darse cuenta de quien era.

.

-Pesas mucho.

-…… Sasuke? Es decir, profesor?- Fue hasta que escucho a su padre que la llamaba que se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, ella sobre el pelinegro.-Ay por Kami!! … lo siento mucho!!- Dijo levantándose.

-Sakura estas bien?- Dijo su padre finalmente llegando.- Sasuke? Vaya que sorpresa verte por aquí, que te trae por estos lados.

-Buenas tardes señor Haruno, pues los domingo siempre vengo con Naruto a este lugar.- _Rayos! De haberlo sabido, ni me acerco a este sitio!-_ Y veo que ustedes también vienen.- _Y ten por seguro que nunca mas vendremos._

-Sakura tenia deseos de salir, así que tomamos un paseo y terminamos viniendo aquí.- Mientras ellos hablaban, la Haruno se mantenía callada, estaba molesta por encontrarse con el Uchiha en ese lugar.- Aunque no entiendo porque Sakura quería venir, si ni patinar puede.- Esto ultimo de dio gracia a su padre

-Papá! No tienes porque decir esas cosas a cualquier persona!

-No te enojes hija, además Sasuke no es cualquier persona

-Pero aun así, no tienes que divulgar mis cosas.- Dijo muy molesta

-Sasuke porque no le enseñas a Sakura a patinar.- Las intenciones del señor Haruno era que su hija se llevara bien con el Uchiha, por eso se empeñaba en acercarlos.

-Ni loca, dejare que me enseñe! Suficiente tengo con sus clases de piano!

-Y si te enseño yo, Sakura?- Dijo el rubio integrándose a la conversación

-Naruto…

-Tu dobe?

-Claro que tiene de malo? Que dices Sakura?- Le dijo con su gran sonrisa

-Acepto!- Ella también le correspondió con una sonrisa, cosa que el pelinegro noto como rápidamente cambio su expresión al saber que su amigo le enseñaría.

.

Y así fue, el hiperactivo rubio le estaba enseñando muy bien a su "alumna" temporal. El papá de la chica fue a tomar asiento a un lugar retirado donde había un café y aprovecho para tomarse uno. Mientras el moreno solo observaba a la pareja patinadora con sus brazos cruzados, hasta el momento todo estab bien, pero fue hasta ese entonces en que Naruto puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa para ayudarla a que patinara sin caerse, el pelinegro reacciono de una manera que ni el mismo la entendía, solo sabia que eso no le había gustado para nada.

.

-Lo ves de esta manera, será más fácil que patines tú sola, con más práctica ni sentirás cuando quite mis manos de ti.

-Tienes razón! Gracias Naruto! Vamos, intentémoslo una vez más

-Hey Naruto!- La pareja lo observo con atención.- Deja, le seguiré enseñando por ti, descansa un poco.- Dijo, terminando de acercarse

-Eh… bueno… gracias.- El rubio sabia que Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero también sabia que su amigo lo hacia con otra intención.

-Me pregunto que tan rápido aprenderás esto.- Comento tomándola por la cintura a un lado de él, ante tal acto la pelirrosa no sabia como reaccionar, mucho menos que decir.

.

Estaba aprendiendo muy rápido, y a pesar de las cosas que le decía el moreno, no le respondía de la manera que él pensaba que lo haría, al contrario solo se quedaba callada, es cierto que solo llevaba una semana con ella, pero en ese tiempo ya la había conocido un poco, por tal razón podía saber que ahora se estaba comportando muy "obediente" y sumisa? Bueno así lo veía. Aunque el beso de la noche anterior se le vino a la mente y ahí pudo captar el porque de ese cambio de actitud.

.

-Me sorprende que hasta el momento no me hayas dicho nada grosero.- Las palabras la sorprendieron.- Sera que…- sin darse cuenta la chica, el pelinegro la había llevado donde estaba la mayoría de personas patinando, lo que evitaba que tanto ellos como sus acompañantes se vieran, y fue ahí que el chico se acerco a su oído y le halo con una voz demasiado sensual.-… no puedes olvidar el beso de la fiesta y aun lo recuerdas?.- Y la chica se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-D-De que habla! Claro que no!... E-Es mas, ya ni me acordaba de eso.- Decía mientras intentaba alejarse de el, pero su agarre no se lo permitía.

-Es una lastima.- Ahora fue acercándose mas a ella.- Porque yo…

-Hey! Teme!- La chica se alejo rápidamente, y el pelinegro miro molesto a su amigo que lo llamaba.

-Que diablos quieres.- Le respondió de mala gana

-El señor Haruno ya se va.- Ignoro por completo la actitud de su amigo

-Enseguida voy…- La chica se fue donde su padre dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-Sasuke, que pretendías.- Dijo el rubio serio

-No entiendo de que hablas.- Y se marcho dejando a su amigo.

.

Se despidieron, el papá de Sakura agradeció a Naruto y Sasuke por tomarse un tiempo para enseñarle a su hija a patinar, mientras que la pelirrosa deseaba salir inmediatamente de ese lugar, aunque no lo viera, sabia que los ojos del Uchiha estaban puestos sobre ella aunque este supiera disimularlo.

.

Definitivamente un fin de semana que se había estropeado por completo, sabia que odiaba a su profesor de piano, pero de alguna manera desde la fiesta, ha pensado más en él, que en su novio, y eso no le agradaba para nada, será que comienza a agradarle? _No, jamás en la vida va a agradarme! Nunca pondría mis ojos en alguien como él, nunca…_

_._

_._

* * *

.

_Bueno, y?? Les gusto?_

_Como siempre espero sus comentarios, y claro ideas para el fic. Espero que esta historia les guste igual o mas que la anterior, les vuelvo a aclarar, este fic es un SasuSaku y pues claro un poco de NaruHina._

_._

_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a:_

_._

_**Pau-chan22  
Karina Natsumi  
Gotiitaaxz  
Tsukiyama Natsuki  
Edison:** Gracias por tu review,me alegra que te guste y pues si, se pondra muy interesante, ya lo veras. Cuidate!_

_._

_Recuerden, cuando un autor tiene muuuuchos reviews, se pone muy contento y pues claro eso lo anima a escribir mas rapido, eso mismo me pasa a mi XD, asi que adejar reviews se ha dicho!_

_._

_Cuidense Mucho! Nos leemos en la proxima!_

_Saluditos!!!  
_


End file.
